Heinrich III August of Neubayern (New World Map Game)
Heinrich III August of Neubayern (German: August Heinrich Wilhelm Georg von Neubayern; August Henry William George of New Bayern; born 5 October 947) was the 9th Kaiser of the United Reich of New Bayern from 975 to 1025, ruling for exactly 50 years. His heir apparent was his eldest son, George. However, after Georg's death in 993, his eldest daughter, Princess Helena, was named his new heir. Upon his abdication in 1025, Helena became the first Queen regnant in the Reich's history. Heinrich lived on for another 41 years, surviving her daughter, who perished in a terrorist attack. He passed during the reign of his granddaughter, Aria. Throughout his life, August was a passionate supporter of culture, especially sports and the arts. He subsidised and endorsed many Neubayer art programs and was also the creator of the Prince George Foundation and the Prince George Memorial International Championship for Youth Orchestras. August was also a talented military commander, and in his youth was an officer in the Kriegsmarine, enlisting at the age of 17. He retired from active service in the navy after becoming Kaiser at 28, with the rank of Commander. Although by law he from then on carried the military rank of Oberbefehlshaber (Supreme Commander) of the Armed Forces, he preferred treating officers above the rank of Commander with the respect of a junior officer. This is often attributed to his meritocratic sociopolitical orientation. August has two surviving children: Princess Elisabeth and Prince Franz, all by his wife and queen consort Victoria. His eldest daughter, Helena, was assassinated in 1051 by militants of the Fatherland Front. On March 28th 1000, August celebrated his Silver Jubilee, marking the 25th year of his reign. On May 28th 1002, August surpassed Franz I (the first Kaiser) in length of reign and became the longest-reigning monarch of Neubayern. On his birthday in 1023, August announced that he would abdicate on the day of his Golden Jubilee in 1025, which meant that he would rule for exactly 50 years. Upon the signing of the instruments of abdication, his eldest daughter Helena became Queen, and he reverted to his pre-regnal title of Prince August of Neubayern. He is the first monarch in Neubayer history to abdicate. On October 5th 1047, Prince August celebrated his 100th birthday. Prince August passed in his sleep around 5am on 15 March 1066, just 7 months short of his 120th birthday. Hohensberg Palace reported that he died "without pain...and very peacefully." In accordance with his wishes, he was buried under the name Heinrich III August. Early life August Heinrich Wilhelm Georg was born on 5 October 947, the first child of Crown Prince Wilhelm and Crown Princess Henrietta of Neubayern. Wilhelm was the heir apparent of Heinrich II, and Henrietta was a member of the noble von Krieseling family. Until his coronation, he was known as Prince August. At the age of 6, August entered the prestigious Neuzollern Imperial Academy, where Neubayerisch royals were traditionally sent to school. He studied mathematics, German, history, art, computing, chemistry and physics during his twelve years at the Academy. Additionally, he attended classes for Latin, English and Donetskian. He is now fluent in the latter two. When August was thirteen years old, his grandfather, Heinrich II, suddenly died. Thus, Crown Prince Wilhelm was crowned Wilhelm VI, and August became the new Crown Prince. His investiture took place on his fourteenth birthday. He was also created Grand Duke of Rhineburg two years later, assuming the traditional ducal position of the heir apparent. After graduating from Neuzollern, August was accepted into the Kriegsmarine Training Institute, where he prepared for military service, as was customary for young members of royalty. Heinrich proved himself to be a fine military commander, and upon graduation was assigned to the cruiser KMS Adler as a bridge officer. He quickly climbed the chain of command and by the time he left the Kriegsmarine, he had become Commander August von Hohensberg. Coronation In 975, Crown Prince August's father, Wilhelm VI, died of stomach cancer. August was crowned the new Kaiser on 28 March. He chose his second name "Heinrich" for his regnal title. Thus, August became Kaiser Heinrich III of Neubayern. Marriage Titles *'947 — 961': His Imperial Highness Prince August of Neubayern *'961 — 963': His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince of Neubayern *'963 — 975': His Imperial Highness The Crown Prince of Neubayern, Grand Duke of Rhineburg *'975 — 1025': His Imperial Majesty Heinrich III, Emperor of the Lands and People of Neubayern, Lord of Munich, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces, Head of the House of Hohensberg *'1025 — 1066': His Imperial Highness Prince August of Neubayern, Head of the House of Hohensberg *'1066 (posthumous)': His Imperial Majesty Heinrich III August of Neubayern Heinrich III's full official title in German is Seine Kaiserliche Majestät Heinrich III August von Neubayern. |- in Neubayern Category:New World (Map Game)